


Chara Burpfic

by TurkeyJerky



Series: Chara is a Kinky Bitch [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara, Adult Frisk, Burping, F/M, Female Chara, Funny, Male Frisk, POV Frisk, POV Second Person, Post-Pacifist Route, charisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeyJerky/pseuds/TurkeyJerky
Summary: Chara drank too much pop.





	Chara Burpfic

*Pound, pound, pound!*

You recognized that knock. It was the knock of someone using their head instead of their hands. You got up, jogged over to the door, and pulled it open. "Hey, MK! Long time no see!"

"MK? No, it's me, Chara!" Chara stood in the doorway, multiple plastic bags of groceries hanging from both of her hands.

"Oh...", you said. "Hey."

"Could you help me out here?" She held out a couple bags of groceries, her arm shook as it strained against the weight.

"Yeah, uh, sure!" You took the bags from her and carried them into the kitchen. She followed you inside, shutting the door behind her. You set your bags on the kitchen table and she set hers next to yours.

"Whew!" She leaned back and stretched her back, then held her hands out, examining the red marks on the palms of her hands from where handles of the heavy grocery bags cut into her.

"Ouch!", you said. "Are you ok?"

"I'll live." She rubbed her hands together. "Why did you think I was Monster Kid when I knocked on the door?"

"Oh, I thought it sounded like you were knocking on the door with your head.", you said. "That's MK's signature knock."

"Uh, I did knock on the door with my head." She held her hair up, showing a red mark on her forehead. "My hands were full and I couldn't reach the door knob."

"Oh, well that explains it. Why did you get so many groceries?" You pulled a double bagged bag of groceries apart and saw that it contained two two liter bottles of pop. "Huh? Why did you get two big bottles of pop?"

"I, uh, got eight..." She scratched the back of her head.

"Eight?!", you asked. "Why did you get eight?! That's a crap ton of pop!"

"They were on sale!", she said. "It was an amazing deal! You'd have to be an idiot not to take advantage of that!"

"Hmmm...", you said. "Well, alright. Just make sure to pace yourself. That's a lot of sugar and caffeine..."

She scoffed. "Yeah ok, dad!"

"What was that, young lady?" You put your hands on your hips. "You best watch your mouth or daddy's gonna have to spank you!"

"Oooh!" She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. "But what if I want daddy to spank me?" She put one foot forward and twisted it on the floor in front of her, while she pretended to be bashful.

"That does it!" You undid your belt. "You've been a very naughty girl and daddy's going to have to discipline you!"

"Uh oh!" She put her hands on her cheeks. "Are you gonna spank me with your belt again, daddy?"

"Nope." You dropped your pants. "This time I'm using the rod! Spare the rod, spoil the child! Now, assume the position!"

 

The next day, the two of you were eating breakfast together. She finished the last of the tea in her mug, then got up and walked over to the sink. She rinsed the mug out, then went to the refrigerator and pulled out a half full bottle of pop.

"Root beer with breakfast, Chara?" You set your spoon down in your cereal bowl. "Really?"

"Hey, I don't judge you for your dietary choices." She shut the refrigerator door. "How is this any worse than what you're eating right now?" She held up the half empty bottle of root beer.

You looked down at your Reese's Puffs cereal. "Hey, this is part of a complete breakfast! It's healthy! It's got... vitamins and minerals and stuff!" You pulled the cereal box closer and read the nutrition facts. "Uh, sugar's a mineral, right?"

"It's candy for breakfast!" She set her mug down on the table next to her plate. "And it's only 'part' of a complete breakfast. You'll notice in the commercials that they always have a single serving of cereal next to, toast, eggs, fruit... You're not supposed to eat just the cereal for breakfast." She opened the pop bottle. Some carbon dioxide escaped, making a sound like a hissing snake.

"Hey, I'm not just eating the cereal! Look, I've got some coffee here, too!" You held your mug of coffee up and took a swig. "Ahhh!"

 

You were home from work. She heard you opening the front door and came to greet you. "Hey! Welcome home!"

"Hey!" You put your arms around her and gave her a hug.

*Burp!* "Oh, excuse me!", she said. "Sorry, I've had a bit of soda today..."

You laughed. "Jeeze, it's like burping a baby!" You patted her on the back.

*Burp!* "Ok, I'm not apologizing for that one. You brought that on yourself."

"Wow, how much have you had to drink today?", you asked.

"Oh, uh, not that much..." Six liters is how much she drank. She hoped you wouldn't find the evidence in the bottom of the garbage can.

 

Both of you were laying in bed. You were reading a book and she was looking through a Cabela's catalog.

She looked at a page full of exotic knives. "Mmmmm!" She set the catalog off to her side. "Looking at all these sexy knives... It kinda makes me wanna get penetrated... What do you say? You wanna stab me with your sexy knife?"

"What?" You put your bookmark in your book, shut it, and set it on the nightstand. "Chara, we've already discussed this. You know I'm very uncomfortable with blood play..."

"No!", she said. "I don't mean like that! It's a, uh, sexual metaphor."

"Oh! I get it!", you said. "Wait... The knife is my penis, right?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"And you are?", you asked.

"I am me." She nodded again.

"Ok, I think I understand. And I'd be happy to oblige you!" You rolled on top of her.

She giggled. "Yes, put your sword in my stone and you shall be my king!"

You laughed. "Yes m'lady!" You removed your "sword" from it's "scabbard" while she lowered her "stone's" "protective lace coverings".

"En garde!", you said and, uh, stabbed her.

She gasped and closed her eyes.

"Hail to the king, baby." You grinned.

She opened her eyes and looked into yours. A soft moan escaped from her partially open mouth. "My... my liege... Show me... your boom stick..." She put her arms around your shoulders and pulled you down, joining your lips with hers. As you kissed, she lowered her hands down your back, to your hips and guided you. She moaned into your mouth. You picked up the pace, then... *Burp!*

You pulled your mouth away from hers, a horrified expression on your face. "Ugh..."

"Oh my God!" She looked up at you, completely mortified. "I am... I am so sorry!" Both of you held your respective poses for a few seconds without saying anything. *Burp!* She snorted and covered her mouth. She fought to keep a smile off her face.

The odd contortions her face was going through forced a smile to your face. You chortled, jostling her slightly.

*Burp!*

You both burst into laughter. Her's was interrupted occasionally by more belching, which caused both of you to laugh even harder. Eventually both your giggles died down.

"Oh wow, I am so sorry.", she said. "I really did not expect this to happen..."

"It's ok.", you said. "I'm glad it was Dr. Pepper at least..."

"Look," she said, "if you want to call it quits for now, that's ok with me, we can try again tomorrow..."

"Actually," you said, "I'd like to continue if you're up for it..."

"You would?", she asked.

"Yeah," you said, "I mean, if you still want to..."

"Of course!", she said. "But, uh, I don't think I can, uh, contain it..."

"Why contain it?", you asked. "It's cool. But, uh, is it ok if we don't kiss so much?"

"Yeah, sure!", she said. "So, uh, anytime you're ready..."

"Groovy.", you said and then you became king again. Then you abdicated. Then you became king again. Then you abdicated again. Etc, etc, etc.

 

*Burp, burp, burp, burp!* "Ahhh..." *Burp, burp, burp, burp!* "Ohhh..." *Burp, burp, burp, burp!* "Agghhhh!! Klaatu barada nikto!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night on a whim. I'm still working on Chara is a Drunken Bitch. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


End file.
